lady_siafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Victoria Project/'Sup guys... If there is actually someone here besides me...
Hey, it's me Victoria, the founder of this wiki which you're viewing right now. So uh, I played this game Lady Sia, which this wiki is about, and at that time, this wiki doesn't exist. So yeah, I played it and I was like "Oooooooh holy-mayonnaise-soaked-balls-of-Rhoda! This game is freaking amazing!" That wasn't entirely true since I discovered Lady Sia before Dark Half. Anyway, what draw me to this game isn't just it's charming visuals but also it's characters. I have to be honest, even though I thrashed Onimen's page with insults, he's actually my second favorite character, Lady Sia herself being the first, of course. (I don't know, I just wanted to make fun of him.) And there's just something about the characters personalities that's interesting. Take for example the main protagonist and antagonist. Sia, as I viewed her, is a brash, strong, overconfident, woman who isn't afraid to fight head-on and never gives up, which I admire, lacking confidence myself. Though, despite being royalty, her way of speaking (and her ways in general) is informal proven by her line to Poseidon, "You always deal in formalities..." Onimen on the other hand, is a bit harder to conceptualize. His way of speaking is "oddly" formal (with the exception of "You will die an ugly teddy bear, girl." which is so lame, it's cool) since my first impression of him is just a shady guy/girl, since I first thought he was a woman. (Clearly I didn't read the intro correctly) that somehow managed to discover an ancient power. But, it nevertheless proves that he's well-read (being a warlock/evil wizard, of course) His personality from what I can gather, is that of a physically weak person who relies more on tactics and deceit. And by the way, he's also a criminal, which is kind of appropriate for a villain (*nervous laugh* I'm running out of adjectives). Oh, not to mention he killed Sia's advisor and masqueraded as him to trick Sia, which makes him a jerk because Barthes seemed to be a good guy and very close to Lady Sia. I'm gonna divert from the present subject for now since I really wanted to talk write about these two characters' differences, which I oddly find interesting. I'm going to list ten though there are more going on in my mind. *I'm naturally against stereotypes but the hair color ones are relevant. But on the side note, the two kind of break several stereotypes. Such as blondes are dumb and redheads are hot-tempered which are obviously not their thing. **Though Sia is also well-versed in magic, she mostly uses direct combat as her primary attack. She can be the standard Hero type and Onimen can be the full-on Wizard type. Well... I probably need to add a Personality section in all the character's pages... But anyway, back to the subject: the game. So I played Lady Sia and everything was going smoothly, the levels are easy to beat (though hard to perfect), until I reached the Walrus boss fight where Sia turns into an ugly teddy bear her "Sasquatch" form. So I watched the transformation sequence and I was like "Oh cool!" and then the fight started and I was like "oh no, what do I do?" which forced me to search the World Wide Web for walkthroughs. Luckily, I found WishingTikal's walkthrough, which is complete and understandable. It even shows you how to perfect a level. Well then, I followed the walkthrough and beat the hell out of the walrus and brute force and platform my way to the final boss, which is Onimen. So I reached him, and he was literally like "YOU WILL DIE AN UGLY TEDDY BEAR, GIRL" not only is that line funny and stupid, it also reminds me of CD-i Ganon, in this case, memes and YTP's. So, I fought Onimen. He's weak and doesn't even have his own boss theme. After a beat him, he transforms into a giant beast and I was like "oooooohhh there's a second form? Maybe that's why he doesn't take any effort to kill Sia. He's probably buying himself enough time to get stronger" but no, he just flies away and the ending starts. I was disappointed when that happened but I found out in Wikipedia that there was a sequel planned for the game but unfortunately, it was canceled. I also found a gamescript in GameFAQs which shows unused quotes and I found out that Onimen wasn't supposed to run away; he was supposed to fight her. But to be honest, I actually preferred that he just ran away, because I liked to poke fun at his cowardice even though it might not actually cowardice; is just strategy. He knows when to turn back when shit gets real. And as for the canceled sequels though, I really feel disappointed that they were canceled. The game struck me and it remained as one of my favorites. If my father bought this game when I was younger; when he got me my first Nintendo Console: the GBA SP, I would appreciated it even more. I would love to play the sequels if only they weren't canceled. But in time, I learned to be content with the game alone and perhaps, I can even make it grow and flourish. I started it by creating this wiki, though I have little knowledge of codings and stuff, and perhaps, you can contribute too. Category:Blog posts